Miranda
Miranda runs the Campus Supplies store, formally known as the Library. She has a brave personality, enjoying adventurous or exciting items. Her best friend is Andre and they often hang out in silence together.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ5HOH7F1hY&index=6&list=PLfyQq5PaN0UjmGdckHIDvwOB2XCnaS960 Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral * Please don’t bring any food or drink in here. I don’t want any messes. * Hello, (username). Welcome to the University Store. * Please be courteous and considerate of your fellow students, whether they are here to buy or browse. * Always source the original creator when referencing their work. * If you’re looking for something that’s out of stock, you can check again later or consider buying secondhand from another student. Friendly * Did you know this used to be a free library? It had to change to a store because students kept returning books with pages ripped out. What a shame... * O-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you come in. Can I help you with anything? * Hello again, (username). How can I help you? * Every story has something to offer to someone. * There’s nothing better than discovering a new book to love. * Sometimes the specificity of sub-genres catches me by surprise… I try to keep an open mind and try any new book that comes to the store, but even I can’t read everything! It’s okay to be discerning about your tastes. Helpful * I've read so many amazing books that it's hard to choose any one favorite! * Sometimes the specificity of sub-genres catches me by surprise… I try to keep an open mind and try any new book that comes to the store, but even I can’t read everything! It’s okay to be discerning about your tastes. * Tragic endings and cliffhangers can be breathtaking and wondrous, but I’ve always preferred a happy ending. Sometimes, if I really love a story but not its ending, I make up my own. * Someday I’d like to be an author, too. Maybe I could be someone’s inspiration, like my favorite authors have been to me. * I can’t wait for the next shipment of new books to arrive. It’s so much fun to try out new authors. Even a bad book can be entertaining, sometimes. * Hm… I don’t really get homesick, no. Thanks to Lenta’s scrying spell, I can talk to my friends whenever I miss them! Devoted * I wonder... how our stories will turn out. I hope we have a happy ending. * You look like you could use a good book, (username). And if you’ve run out of books, there’s always unpublished works to peruse. Some students post their stories in the Forum for anyone to read! Isn’t that wonderful? * How are your studies going, (username)? Do you need any help with research? I can refer you to whatever subject you need. * Um, (username)… do you like spicy food? Would you like to… have some… with me… sometime? * Well… I’d love to be an author, but I don’t feel ready yet. What could I possibly write about that hasn’t been written before? Quests Daily * Shh.Reading. * Daydreaming Hourly * Blanket Fort * Book Exchange * Hungry For More Than Knowledge * Pssst! The Books Have Something To Say! * Paper Airplane * Shelving Ideas * Storytelling Category:NPC Category:Hope Category:Hope NPCs Category:Campus Supplies